


You're to Blame

by BunnySmoog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, from my tumblr, probably badly written, then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySmoog/pseuds/BunnySmoog
Summary: Sometimes, your gut feeling is the one best followed.





	You're to Blame

Hanzo should have known that things were wrong when he first woke. It was hard to open his eyes, the sun that was streaming in the widow already trying to convince him to continue sleeping, despite him having a mission that day. Usually one to wake early and be well prepared for the day with a meditation session and shower. Knowing just from the way the light and warmth tempted him that he was late. 

Pushing the blankets off of himself, he cringed at the cool brush of air, raising goosebumps over his body. Quickly the sun started to warm him though, and he took a breath before stepping down on the floor, bringing himself to stand. The archer raised his arms above his head to stretch, breathing deeply, this time catching the scent of warm food, being brought by the sound of spurs jingling. Already his heart picked up pace, helping to shake the lingering wish of sleep and bring him back into the space of the day, pushing away the dark, gnawing feeling deep in his belly.

In no time he was fully dressed and out into the living area of their ‘apartment’. Two dorms that they had combined into their own little home. Others that preferred having a more comfortable position with their partners on the base took it upon themselves to connect rooms. A small table for dining, cards, late night drinks and morning teas. He had only just made it to the door when Jesse walked in, carrying a tray with two bowls of grits and bacon, as well as a fragrant smelling pot of tea. Hanzo stretched up to give the cowboy a kiss on the cheek, causing the other to chuckle.

“Well good morning t’ you too, darlin’. Hope you don’t mind that I didn’t wake ya. Find it’s a pleasant surprise to wake up before you. Not often that I get to treat you to breakfast.” 

Hanzo scoffed with a teasing sort of air, smiling at Jesse before starting over to the table and taking a seat. “I would prefer if you would wake me next time…However, I appreciate that you gave me the time to rest. Perhaps I will be able to stay awake for our movie tonight.” 

A tradition after missions together.

“Of course. We’ll take these guys out no problem, come on back, spend the rest of the night cuddling.” Jesse said with a smile, glad they would be together.

———–

How wrong they could be. The mission was meant to be a quick one. Information to be extracted, and a quiet removal of Talon agents as well. Set in the midst of a desert, they flew out to arrive at night, planning to take advantage darkness. What they weren’t expect for was freak wind storms, dust flew in the air, making the journey last even longer. The trip inside the building, taking out the enemy went smoothly. 

As they waited for the data to finish it’s download, both men could hear movement outside, the sound of boots moving on sand and guns being moved into position. Jesse and Hanzo looked to one another silently forming a plan, a connection past words. A kiss was passed between them, a sharing of each other’s breath to bring calm to their hearts, before they both prepared their weapons. 

They had no time before the door to the small facility was blasted open, the winds catching hold of the disturbed sand and debris. Hanzo let loose a sonic arrow as Jesse went to work, taking aim and firing quickly, usually dispelling the enemy agents. The numbers were starting to drop as the wind continued to pick up speed, gathering further amounts of sand, starting to cast the grains into the eyes of both enemy and foe. 

Despite the grit under his lids, Hanzo continued to fight, listening closely to try and keep track of Jesse. Arrows flew through the air, many still making their mark, the experienced archer accounting for the disturbance. What he couldn’t account for was the disorientation of being clapped over the ears, forcing him unable to hear. What he couldn’t account for was Jesse seeing this and throwing a flash grenade too close. Jesse couldn’t have known that Hanzo had a scatter shot ready. The shock of the flash cause the enemy to push Hanzo away, forcing him to lose grip of the drawn string. 

Hanzo never could have known that he would end his love’s life. 

Not with just one, but three different arrows lodged in Jesse’s chest. Hanzo barely cleared his eyes when the blood started to bloom, dripping it’s way to the sand, causing it to clump. Jesse lifted his hand and shot one last time before collapsing to the dirt. The sound of the final agent falling dead behind Hanzo was lost, as was everything other then the sight of Jesse lying on the ground. Weak steps were taken, shaking knees hardly carrying him until he collapsed next to the cowboy, tears welling up despite the arid place.

Back up was not called, the archer already knew there was no help to be found. Instead, Hanzo rested his face against Jesse’s chest, letting his tears mix with the blood of his love, his partner. Already he could hear the words of the team saying it wasn’t his fault, but Hanzo knew.

He was to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading. This is my first McHanzo fic, it probably isn't the greatest. This is from my Tumblr, @Overwatch-Tales .


End file.
